Northern Lights
by Masked Revolt
Summary: Remy gets Rouge an original Christmas gift. Romy love! Oneshot


**Okay, first Romy fic, please be nice. This thought came to me as I was laying on my back in the kitchen, I was super bored, don't ask XD, anywho, sorry for the bad writing of southern accents and please all people of Norway do not take offense. :) I hope you guys like it. Please, please, please, review and fav! I will give imaginary cookies to all who do! P.s. In case you can't figure it out, I own none of these characters… Have fun! **

Rouge sighed heavily at the teeming mass of teenage frolicking occurring just outside the frosted window, which in turn fogged up said window. The brunette scrubbed away the white to get an uninterrupted view of the happy students. There was Scott, ice-skating, how drool, hand-in-hand with Jean, she hated to admit it; but, they looked nice together. Rouge sipped her hot chocolate while humming a little Christmas tune, trying to cheer up before everyone came in. They had asked her to join, but, as always, she declined, she knew when she wasn't really wanted. They only asked to get a pleased smile from the "higher-ups". They were terrified of her, who was to blame them? Her… Only secretly though.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Came from behind Rouge, turning she was confronted with the oh-so suave Cajun leaning against the kitchen island. Rolling her eyes she mumbled, "My two front teeth," a sip of coco, "duh…" He merely chuckled. Remy came nearer, changing to lean on her leg as she sat in a window seat, she absentmindedly tried to shove him off. Drawing close to Rouge he gently swirled that alabaster stripe of hers around his gloved finger, then stroked her face with an ungloved one, sending shivers down bother person's spines.

Speaking with liquid smooth words he said, "Non Cherie, what do you truly want?" She stared for a moment into his contrasting eyes only to quickly look out at the fresh snow, he caught her chin with the palm of his hand, "Hhhmmmmm?" Remy hummed out, looking at her in earnest. Rouge gulped. No matter how many times he had tried stunts as this it never got easier, the butterflies still filled her stomach to the brim and her head always felt as light as a feather, her vision swam.

"Ah…. Ah…" Her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. Right then a blast of chilled air swirled into the room, grabbing each occupant, the door had opened to allow in Kitty and Kurt who immediately saw, assessed, and giggled at the situation before them. Rouge panicked and dropped the hot chocolate right into Remy's shirt, all stood still for a half a second as Kurt and Kitty stared in fascination, Rouge in horror, and Remy in disbelief. Then time caught up and the duo broke out into full on laughter, Rouge bolted, managing to trip over the prone Remy, and Remy made to stop her but only ended up with her limp glove dangling in his hands as she stumbled out the door.

"She has such a vay vith men!" Kurt sang, "Oh she makes them just fall all over themselves… or her!" Kitty added and again they were laughing. Remy glared, stood up, and brushed off his signature duster before dashing to catch his love, but not before throwing some innocent charged cards in a certain couple's direction.

Remy looked all over the mansion for a good fifteen minutes before he found his little striped damsel in the library looking forlornly at some maps. He glided over and rested his chin on her shoulder to look at what she was so consumed with, Norway. "Ah always wanted ta go there, you know?" Her eyes flickered over to him, "Ah've heard it's beautiful…" Rouge sighed, first leaning into his slight embrace, then turning and in one swift move kicking him where the sun-don't-shine. He doubled over. "You swamp rat! Keep your filthy stinking hands to yourself! This body ain't no free roaming country for your fiendish hands!" Her southern accent grew bolder with her words. Remy gave up being hunched over and slid to the floor, letting a slight smug grin to slither its way across his face. "Why Cherie, you wound Remy!" The Cajun coughed out. Rouge grimaced before joining him on the floor, "Jerk…"

"So," he began tentatively, "what do you want for Christmas?" He tilted his head to look up at her endearingly, "Or would Remy have better luck asking in French?" Rouge snorted at this, "Naw, English is just fine." Rubbing her arm she added, "Besides ah can barely understand Remy as it." At this she dodged a light punch from the man. "So?" He pressed. "So…" She replied.

"The Northern Lights." She said after a moment. "What?" Remy sat up a bit. "Ah said the Northern Lights, Ah've always wanted to see em." Her eyes wandered around the room, wistful like. " Oh…," He looked puzzled, then a thought brightened his expression, "Oh, Remy has got to go Cherie, au revoir!" And with that he was gone, leaving poor Rouge alone and bewildered.

Later that evening Rouge lounged around her bedroom, listening to music and drawing scribbles on homework, Kitty sat on the floor working on glittering some school poster or other. A knock on the door awoke both from their thoughts, "Ladies, may Remy enter?" Kitty grinned from ear to ear as she shouted out a "Yes!" The door swung open to reveal Remy in a floor length fur coat and snowshoes of all things. Rouge sat up to stare, "What are ya wearing?" He swept into the room and grabbed his fille by the hands and drug her to her feet then down the hall, all the while managing not to trip over the ridiculous footwear.

"Remy! Stop! What are ya doing?" Rouge sputtered out as they half jogged to the stairs. He turned to her, wide eyed, "Remy is bringing you to Remy's camp! Remy found you out in the middle of the cold Norwegian wilderness all alone!" He put his gloved hand to her forehead, brushing bangs aside, "Remy has to hurry! You are worse then Remy thought! Quick!" He snatched her legs out from under her and carried her bridal style to the kitchen door. "Yar so weird!" Rouge laughed out as he placed her back on solid ground, she leaned into him.

"Now," He took her hands in his, stroking her untouchable hands, "welcome to Remy's camp." With his foot his kicked the door open. Inside was the kitchen island, covered with furs, the floor was sparkling and glittering with what looked to be Bobby's work, a fire blazed on the high-tech tv monitor, and on top of the cabinets were multi colored Christmas lights. "Ah, ah don't know what ta say…" He just grinned, "Here, come to the fire, warm up," He hefted her onto the island and draped furs over her and then jumped up himself, "this campsite is perfect, Remy spent all day searching for the right spot," The Cajun drew his girl into his arms as he laid them both back into the pile of pelts, "Look," he pointed to the lights, "the Northern Lights, just for you." The lights did reflect onto the ceiling quite prettily, and Rouge was smitten. "Lovely…" She murmured, "I know…" He said, looking pointedly at his Rouge.


End file.
